


UNDERWATCH

by pandameleon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person, Crack AU, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Mom Ana Amari, More tags to be added, Tracer is such a pacifist, Undertale AU, Undertale Pacifist Route, but now hes a homicidal flower, reaper is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandameleon/pseuds/pandameleon
Summary: Undertale!AUTracer has fallen down a deep hole in Mount Gibraltar. What follows was something she never would have expected.





	1. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little pacifist runs into a homicidal maniac in the form of a flower

“Ow, my head” Tracer complained as she sat up from the bed of flowers she was lying in. She let her fingers mingle with the soft golden petals as she observed her surroundings. Everywhere beside the bed she was sitting on was pitch black. Focusing her gaze upward, she saw the glimpse of sky from the hole in which she fell. She was sure too much time has passed between the time she fell and where she currently was.  There was no way to recall back to the surface.

She focused on dimly lit path leading to an archway. Suspiciously, she had no broken limbs, and was able to rise to her feet with ease. Assumedly, the archway would lead to a way out, and she’d be home in no time. Walking cautiously, she approached the grey archway. She peeped her head through and saw a larger version of the golden flowers she had previously seen. Additionally, the single flower gave off a glow, slightly illuminating the surroundings. She approached with caution, weary of the unfamiliar location.

The flower spoke in a light and cheerful tone.

“Howdy! I’m Reapy, Reapy the Reaper!”

“Re-reaper? How did you- What is going on down here?” Tracer questioned the flower. It looked like a regular flower, if a regular flower wore a creepy owl mask.

“You’re new to the Underwatch, aren’t ya? Golly! You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess lil' old me will have to do...Ready? Here we go!” The flower exclaimed excitedly.

Tracer began to feel strange, like she was missing something. She turned her gaze to the small red object in front of her. Tracer opened her mouth to talk but she didn’t have time to ask any questions until the flower started talking again.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

“Reaper, what is go-” Tracer began, but was brutally cut off by the chirpy flower’s voice.

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

“What is ‘LV?’” Tracer asked. She had so many question and not enough time to ask them.

“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course?”

That didn’t seem too bad. So far, Underwatch seemed like a decent place. Tracer was both intrigued and skeptical about the situation.

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?” Reapy asked, “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” Reapy winked. “Down here, love is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’

‘Awesome,’ Tracer thought. What a peaceful place she had fallen into. ‘Maybe being stuck down in Underwatch wasn’t so bad. White oval shaped objects began to float around in the air above her.

               “Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!” Reapy enthused. Tracer placed both hands on her soul and moved it around to try and catch the pellets. Once she hit one, Tracer gasped in pain and suddenly felt much, much weaker. Her soul instantly looked worn and old, like it was going to shrivel away in her hands, but it still felt like there was fight in it. She attempted to take her soul and run but found she was unable to escape. The sinking feeling of being restrained in what felt like a box filled her with unease.

               “You idiot” Reapy’s voice changed back to Reaper’s familiar snarl that Tracer was all too familiar with. Though she would not admit it, a tiny part of her was somewhat relieved to hear a familiar voice in this unfamiliar land. “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed”

Fearful, Tracer knew she wasn’t going to go down without a fight, and perhaps the Reapy was right. Maybe she would need to fight her way out of this.

               “Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?” Reapy asked in a more condescending tone than usual “You just wanted to see me suffer”

               The oval ‘friendliness pellets’ began to surround Tracers weak soul. She pulled it close to her body and tried to force it back into herself but to no avail. If just one of those pellets hurt, she felt like she was in no way prepared for the attack to come.

               “DIE” He laughed, and continued laughing. The laugh was all to recognizable and was all the more haunting.

Clutching her soul close, she waited for the moment of impact.

But it never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after replaying the game I still need to watch walk-throughs to find out what each character says.  
> But I hoped you enjoyed, kudos is always appreciated.  
> Feedback is welcome :)


	2. Toriana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer meets everyone's favourite goat mom

A ball of light appeared before Lena’s very eyes, she thought it might have been a fireball. The attack had seemed to have eliminated the creature. A new figure, taller and less intimidating approached her. She too, looked strangely familiar, standing with a human like stance, covered in fur and a pair of goat horns. She had a patch of black fur under one eye in the shape of an Egyptian symbol, and an eyepatch over her other eye.

               “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” After Tracer’s previous encounter, she cowered away from the goat-like creature, clutching her wounded soul. She sensed Lena’s distress and began to reassure her.

               “Ah, do not be afraid my child,” She cooed. Her voice was soothing, and oddly, Tracer felt protected. “I am Toriana, Caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first person to fall down here in a long time. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriana offered.

               Toriana looked closely at Tracer, and was able to note that she looked rather weak, in a flash of what Tracer could only assume to be a mechanic similar to Human Ana’s biotic rifle, she felt instantly better. Tracer’s hands left her healed soul and allowed it to return to its rightful place inside her. She felt complete again, but was dumbfounded by the situation she was in.

               “It’s just a scratch, you’ll be fine” Toriana reassured her.

               “Ana?” Tracer asked. “Please Ana, I need answers”

               “What do you need, my child?”

               “How do I get home?” Toriana stayed quiet, and gently took Lena’s hand in hers, the way a mother would.

               “This way,” the pair started walking hand in hand, and they passed through a doorway, entering a room with purple brick walls with vines tangling around them and peeping through the cracks in the walls. The floor was covered in red leaves that crunched under her feet as she walked over them. They entered through another doorway, and arrived in another room, similar to the last, but it was absent of the vines. The door in front appeared to be locked. 

               “Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to introduce you to the operation of the RUINS.” Toriana withdrew her hand from Lena’s and began walking over buttons that were embedded into the floor “The ruins are full of puzzles. One must solve them to move from room to room.”

               The pair continued solving puzzles though the various rooms they walked through. To Tracer, they were all awfully simple, merely pushing buttons and flipping switches, or combination of the two. The goat person appeared harmless, and lacked the aura of the creepy flower. Tracer however, remained vigilant.

               As they walked into yet another room; this one had a dummy in it, Tracer was becoming more and more curious. Toriana was helpful, well, as helpful as anyone she’d met. In comparison to the homicidal flower, Toriana was a stroke of luck for the girl.

               “As a human living in the UNDERWATCH, monsters may attack you” Toriana began. ‘Like _that_ hasn’t happened already,’ Tracer sarcastically thought. “You will need to be prepared for this. However, the process is simple”

               Toriana instructed Tracer about how it was important to not harm enemies, but to instead talk her way out of her situations. It was all straightforward and easy to follow. Allowing Tracer to practice on a dummy seemed pointless, but she tried it anyway.

               “Stick to the plan, and if you get in trouble, I’ll bail you out” Toriana remarked, and bearing a melancholy expression, she handed Tracer a cell phone. Toriana began walking away down a hallway, until she had entered another room, leaving Tracer’s sights. Lena could have sworn she’d heard human Ana use that phrase before.

               Without Toriana’s company, she began to feel much more vulnerable. Tracer trusted the overly protective goat lady, and though Underwatch didn’t seem too bad, Tracer doubted that flower was truly gone for good.

               As Tracer entered another room, the cell phone rang.

               “There are some dangerous puzzles ahead. I don’t doubt you can solve them on your own. Use your head out there. Remember, I have your back” Before Tracer could speak, she had already hung up. Toriana was helpful, but Lena found she could never ask any questions. She suspected Toriana possessed knowledge of something much deeper and darker, and Lena was only scratching the surface.

Lena believed it was her 'curiosity' about the ruins that kept her going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I deleted the cast list and now the order of the chapters got screwed up as well as corrections to previous chapters, so the next update might take a while  
> As always, thank you for ready, feedback is always appreciated  
> If you enjoy, feel free to give kudos  
> Thank you all for reading, and have a great day <3


	3. Bastablook

Continuing her journey, she entered minor tiffs with small monsters here and there. She felt her pocket grow heavy and begin to jingle. She reached inside and found a dozen gold coins, each inscribed with the letter ‘G’ on it. Tracer assumed it was the currency of Underwatch.       

Everyone seemed to be considerably more peaceful than that god awful flower. She encountered a few monsters here and there, and was beginning to grow more accustom to the way Underwatch seemed to work. She enjoyed the atmosphere the ruins had. Even though it was soothing, Tracer was still keen on finding a way home. As she entered new areas she found little creatures offering her advice on how to survive in Underwatch, giving her helpful pieces of information that would come in handy in her further travels. Toriana also seemed to call very frequently.

               Lena came across a pile of red leaves, identical to the ones she came across when she first entered the ruins. Laying in the leaves was what Lena assumed to be a ghost. It had a rectangular blue LED eye and was completely white. It closely resembled a certain omnic she was sure she met before.

               “Bastion?” Is that you?” Tracer enquired sweetly.

               “Bwoo chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr” It had a very mechanical voice, yet it sounded quite sad.

               “Uh, Bastion, You okay there?” she asked, showing more concern for it.

               “Hee hoo hoo hoo-wee, hee hee hoo hoo hoo-wee,” the incorporeal being continued making more noises. She attempted to move the ghost.

               “Sorry love, I’ve got to get through” Tracer remarked and attempted to touch the creature only to find her soul leaving her body and appear in front of her once again the same was as when she came across Reapy. Thankfully she was at full health. The ghost apparently called itself ‘Bastablook’

               A new panel appeared in front of her with various options. She could either FIGHT, ACT, use an ITEM or SPARE. Tracer had no intent to do harm to the peaceful creature, so the FIGHT panel was out of the option. Noting that Bastablook looked rather sad (despite not having any facial features), she attempted to ACT by cheering it up. It let out a small enthusiastic beeping sound, and seemed slightly happier. Tracer felt bad for the creature. It seemed to be all alone down here. She wondered if Toriana knew anything about it.

               The box her soul was trapped in began to fill with tears. Quickly dodging them, she saw that they were falling from Bastablook’s eye. She immediately felt much worse, despite not taking any damage.

               “Come on, love, cheer up. Things can’t be that bad,” Tracer attempted to withdraw happier sounds from the creature, and it seemed to be working. Bastablook beeped enthusiastically and began to cry again, but its tear began shaping themselves into a small bird, similar to the one Bastion kept as a pet.

               “Aww, Ganymede, that’s adorable” Tracer cooed, amused at Bastablook’s creation. It began to beep happily and Tracer’s soul returned to her body signifying that the ‘fight’ was over. Bastablook continued beeping, as if it was rambling to Tracer. She felt guilty that she could not understand what the being was saying, but smiled and laughed anyway. Bastablook began to fade away into nothing and Tracer’s path was clear of any obstruction.

               Entering a new alcove with a few spider webs with signs next to them, Tracer found herself at a dead-end. Upon closer inspection of the signs Tracer saw that the webs were a form of trading system. She tested it out, leaving a few gold coins in the web. To her surprise, a cluster of spiders came and handed her a bottle. Slightly reluctant, she took it from them.

               “Huh, ‘spider cider,’” The label read. She gave the spiders a quick thank you, and carried on exploring. She noted that the layout of the ruins was rather linear, like a path that was leading her somewhere.

               Her cell phone started to ring again. It was Toriana.

               “Hello. This is Toriana. I wanted to ask which do you prefer, butterscotch or cinnamon?” She asked.

               “I quite like butterscotch, but wa-” Tracer was interrupted once again.

               “Ah, I had a feeling. Thank you for your time,” Toriana had hung up.

               Tracer wanted to stop. The fear that she was going to be trapped down here was creeping in quicker and quicker. Sure Underwatch seemed nice but she desperately wanted to go home; to go back to Overwatch, where she belonged.

               More questions prodded her mind. Was she the first human to get trapped down here? How many had previously fallen down, and what happened to them? Who is Reapy? Who is Toriana? How did this place come to be? Will she die down here, and is anyone going to find her if she does?  
               Most importantly: Will Tracer kill, or BE killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this took a while to write. Not sure why  
> Also I've removed the cast list because I keep changing up the characters.  
> Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I promise the next one will be more entertaining and thrilling, hopefully  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed, show some love by hitting kudos  
> Feedback is also much appreciated  
> Have a great day/night whatever time it is <3


	4. Fond Farewells

A dead tree with the crimson leaves surrounding its roots was the first object to greet Tracer as she explored a new room. Looking behind the tree, she saw a somewhat distressed Toriana fiddle with her cell phone then raise it to her ear. Catching a glimpse of the human, she let her phone fall and approached the adventurer. She began examining and questioning her in a similar fashion to the way a mother would question her child if they disappeared for a long time.

               “I should not have left you alone for so long, but come, I have surprise for you,” Toriana told Tracer sweetly, taking her hand and leading her inside. The mention of the word ‘surprise’ made Lena anxious. She was a fan of surprises, but in a place like this, who knew what a surprise would be?

               The surprise was a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. The sweet aroma of the dessert made Tracer’s stomach rumble. Tracer questioned Toriana’s motives, and why she had treated a stranger with such care and affection.

               “I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here.”

               Tracer froze up at the word ‘living.’ The looming fear that she would be stuck down in Underwatch hit her at full force. Maybe she simply misheard the goat lady.

               “Come, I have another surprise for you” Toriana continued and directed Tracer into a small, youthful room. “A room of your own. I hope you like it,” Lena gave her a weak smile before trying to speak. She didn’t take into consideration how Toriana was almost Twice her size, until she actually looked up and tried to start a conversation with her, but Toriana had to rush away, claiming she smelt something burning. Either Toriana had an amazing sense of smell, or she was creating a diversion.

               Upon closer investigation of the room, Tracer deduced she was not the first person to stay here. There was a box of shoes, a small bed, toys and a picture of a golden flower. This sparked her curiosity about what happened to the previous inhabitants? Did they find a way to escape, or were they killed?

               Despite the looming questions, Lena felt a strange urge to lie down. She was both mentally and physically exhausted. Sitting on the bed, she became aware of how comfortable it was. As she lay her head on the pillow, she drifted off on top of the covers.

               When she awoke, she realized that she was tucked in underneath the duvet, and there was a slice of pie on the floor with a fork next to it. Surprisingly, she did not spring out of bed. Instead, she lay comfortably beneath the warmth of the sheets, hugging them closer. Tracer began to feel an ache in her shoulders from the straps of her chronal accelerator. She left the comfort of the bed to pick up the pie; It smelt delicious. She took a bite. It was, dare she say, the best bite of food she had ever taken.

               Lena appeared more content as she explored the house. Down the hall, she saw that there were two bedrooms. The furthest door was locked, and a sign posted on the door declared that it was under renovation. She did not enter the other room.

               Walking in the opposite direction, she saw Toriana in a lounge chair reading a book in what resembled a combination of a living room and a dining room.

               “Up already, I see? You should know, I’m glad to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. This may come as a surprise, but I’ve always wanted to be a teacher.” Toriana rambled, shifting her eyes from the book to Tracer. She seemed so…human. “Did you need something?”

               This was her chance. She could express her concerns and questions. However, she felt weak, and the only words she could muster were:

               “When can I go home?”

               Toriana’s expression shifted into something that resembled fear. Leaving her seat quickly she told Tracer “I have something to do, stay here,” then swiftly left the room. Tracer began to follow her down a stairway that was opposite the front door of the house. The staircase was eerie with ominous sounds, and Toriana stood there, staring down into the darkness. Tracer leerily approached.

               “You wish to return home, do you not? Ahead of us lies the ruins, a one-way ticket to Underwatch. I intend to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again” Toriana’s voice began to crack. She did not want to destroy it. Tracer did not want her one chance at going home to be crushed. Though she was grateful for all that Toriana had done. She was a human and did not belong in this underground realm. Toriana paced forward and Tracer stayed closely behind her

               “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. Everyone dies. If you leave the ruins. ASHARDT will kill you” Toriana said remorsefully. “I am only protecting you. Do you understand?”

               Tracer was filled with dread at the words that left the goat woman’s mouth. Despite what she had said, she still felt the need to pursue. Call it _determination_ , if you will, but she was going to go home. The pair approached a door that looked tightly sealed. Toriana stopped, and Tracer wasn’t far behind.

               “You want to leave so badly? You know nothing. There is only one solution to this. Prove you are strong enough to survive”

               It happened. Tracer saw and felt her soul leave her body, hovering boldly in front of her and Toriana. She attempted to speak, but her opponent refused to listen. Toriana stood aloof in front of her, as she began to throw attack after attack. Although Toriana was persistent, Tracer refused to fight back, believing she could find a peaceful way out.

               “Mother knows best”

               She wanted to reply to her comment, but no words came to Lena’s mind. She focused instead on avoiding damage. Of course, Tracer could have hurt her, but she refused. After all she had done for her, to destroy her caretaker was wrong. She stood her guard, but did not fight.

               “What are you trying to prove?” She asked, but Lena stayed silent. Toriana’s attacks began to avoid her soul. She had gotten through to her. Though she had not spent much time with her, she could tell Toriana was a gentle soul, and simply wanted to take Lena under her wing; to be her protector. Her expression began to soften, and her attacks ceased, not in surrender but in defeat

               “Pathetic, I cannot even save a single child. I understand, you would be unhappy trapped down here.” Toriana finally began to comprehend Tracer’s view, but Tracer developed guilt. However, she did what needed to be done.

               “My expectations…my loneliness …my fear…I will put them aside”

Her soul, now weak, re-entered Lena’s body and she saw the grim expression on Toriana’s face. She did not want this. All she wanted was some company. Someone to talk to and bake pie for, someone to read to. Someone to care for. Lena had denied her the one thing any lonely creature or human would desire: companionship.

               Toriana faced the door in front of her. “If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, do not come back. I hope you understand,” she turned around and embraced Tracer. She hugged her back, and when she pulled away, Toriana wiped away a tear that Lena was unaware had fallen.

               “Thank you,” she whispered to Toriana as she walked toward the door.

               The goat lady began to walk away, back down the elongated corridor. “Promise me one thing?” Toriana requested. “Never stop fighting for what you believe in?”

                Tracer gave a nod as she felt more tears stream down her face. “Goodbye, Toriana.”

               “Goodbye, my child” She replied, and walked away, leaving Tracer alone. Part of her wanted to run back and stay with her, but it was not the right thing to do. She opened the doors and walked through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to get out but this chapter broke my heart.  
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> Have a gr8 day <3


End file.
